


Railroad

by TheKeyboardPoet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 11:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardPoet/pseuds/TheKeyboardPoet
Summary: Something strange happens to Barricade when he crossed a railroad.





	Railroad

A black Saleen S281 police car is seen moving swiftly on the road in the middle of rainy night. But, the strange thing about that police car is how did it can move without a driver?

That because the police car is actually the Decepticon Barricade.

"Barricade to Starscream, Barricade to Starscream, can you hear me? " Barricade trying to contacting Starscream, but Starscream did not responded.

"Bah, he shouldn't go after Bumblebee at all" he murmured.

However, as he crossed the railroad, something strange happens.

He's stuck in the middle of railroad by unknown means.

"Dammit! why did I can't move!?" he yelled as he trying to move himself from the railroad, but he still stuck there. He then trying to transform, but he couldn't.

"Oh man, what's happening to me? First, I can't move. Then, I can't transform!?

He then noticed a train moving towards him. His wheels spinning rapidly, but he still can't move.

"Come on! Come on! " he yelled.

"Ahahahahahaha"

Barricade then heard a voice of child laughing. As he kept hearing the laughter, an unknown force pushed him from the middle of the road, saving him from being hit by the train.

"Uh-oh, I'm safe. But, who's laughing? I think I didn't see any human here" he said.

After a few seconds, he now can move and transform again as usual.

"Haha, now I can move again" he said as he continue moving again on the road.


End file.
